


Beer and Green Tea

by Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: Being the bodyguard for the princes of the Shimada clan was the oddest job he ever had.





	Beer and Green Tea

Being the bodyguard for the princes of the Shimada clan was the oddest job he ever had. It wasn't a honey pot but it quickly became one as both men took to Jesse like ducks to water. Apparently, the brothers had the same taste in men: foreign and hairy. Jesse took it as a compliment. After all, they were both smoking hot in their own ways. 

Hanzo had a sharp tongue, a bratty, know-it-all attitude, but a death glare that could make Jesse hard. Genji was much nicer, but he was also a mischief maker. The younger brother was stealthy, sneaking around their estate and easily slipping into Jesse's room. It was pretty hot to wake up to a head of green hair bobbing on Jesse's cock. But they were both the devil. Daily, they teamed up to torture Jesse. Usually it involved pranks or stupid requests, but today was different.

And worse.

The yukata was too small; it was barely large enough to reach all the way around Jesse's torso, exposing his chest hair. If a breeze hit Jesse just right, he was sure it would flip up the short bottom and expose Jesse's junk. He had tried to get some underwear, even those uncomfortable thong things Hanzo had referred to as fundoshi, but Genji had informed him that "it was traditional to go commando." Jesse highly doubted that. He looked ridiculous following them around the seedier parts of town, trying to avoid eye contact as Hanzo and Genji walked ahead of them. Their yukatas were far nicer, less indecent. Jesse bit the inside of his cheek. He knew this didn't bode with for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

The small bar the three entered was Shimada owned basically meaning Genji and Hanzo had their run of the joint. They took the coziest table and had a round of beers immediately brought over.

"You should drink up Jesse," Genji smiled, "you look thirsty."

"Not really," Jesse murmured as he eyed the drink. Something felt off about how Genji and Hanzo were acting.

"Genji told you to drink," Hanzo snipped. He stared down Jesse as Genji beamed beside him. Jesse knew that tone. Gulping down his hesitation, he took the pint and started to drink it. As the brothers sipped their beers and chatted in Japanese, Jesse was forced to down pint after pint. 

His tolerance was high, but even after four beers, he started to feel the effects. His cheeks were warm, limbs loose, and his bladder full. "Excuse me, I gotta take a leak," he bowed slightly before going to stand.

"No, you won't," Hanzo barked, startling Jesse.

Blinking, Jesse hesitated, "an’ why not?"

"Because I said so."

Jesse scowled yet bit back a retort as he sat back down. 'Fucking brat,' he thought as he crossed his arms. Though it didn't feel too bad just yet. Jesse quickly told himself he could relieve himself when they returned to the estate.

Except they didn't return to the estate after the bar. Genji begged Hanzo to go to the shrine, and with a dirty look towards Jesse, he agreed and they set off for the hill. Jesse groaned as he followed after, each step reminding him of his full bladder.

At the top of the hill, the shrine glowed with lanterns, quiet save for the crickets and the river that flowed through the stone structure. Jesse immediately knew this was part of the plot. The sound of running water echoed through the shrine, thundering in Jesse's ear and reminding him of his need to relieve himself. He almost tried to excuse himself to go pee in a bush, but Hanzo shot him a knowing death glare.

"Come on, wash your hands first," Genji chirped as he nearly skipped over to the fountain. Jesse followed behind Hanzo, trying not to look at the flowing water. Genji took a ladle, humming as he cleaned his hands. Jesse followed suit, but the feeling of cold water on his fingers immediately had him clenching his thighs.

"Is something the matter, Jesse?" Hanzo sneered as he dipped his cup into the well to pour over his left hand.

"N-nothing," Jesse bit out as he quickly washed his hands and tried to move away.

"Wait!" Genji stopped Jesse, "you didn't finish!" He frowned as he put the ladle back in Jesse's hand. "You have to pour the water into your hand and drink from it."

When Jesse rolled his eyes, Hanzo reached out and shoved at Jesse's stomach. Jesse groaned and stepped back, eyes clenching shut as he tried his damndest to keep his bladder in check. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at my brother. This is an important part of Japanese culture, and if you are going to live here, you must learn."

"Sorry, sorry," Jesse wheezed out as he moved back to the water and ladled the cold water into his hand. Thighs still squeezed together almost painfully, Jesse drank. After that the boys were satisfied, devious smirks on their smug faces as they walked away.

After the shrine, Genji complained that he was thirsty. Jesse highly doubted that but they proceeded down the stairs back to town and found the nearest alleyway. The narrow street was populated with vending machines. Jesse was always impressed with the number of items that he could buy out of the machines, but right now, he was less than pleased by the rows of lights and Genji took his dear sweet time perusing the options. He leaned against a building wall with his legs crossed, chewing on his lip as he watched Genji and Hanzo.

"Just grab a green tea and let's go," he snipped, feeling the sweat on his thighs. 

He realized his brashness was a mistake when Hanzo reared his head and stomped over. "Watch your tongue, my brother can spend as long as he pleases. You have no reason to be so impatient." He stood toe to toe with Jesse, looking about ready to punch him.

However, Jesse just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You damn well know I do! Y'all draggin' me around looking like a stripper when I would rather be back at the estate and using the fuckin' bathroom!"

Genji was walking over with a bottle of tea in hand as Hanzo snarled, "you want to use the bathroom?" Without any warning, Hanzo punched Jesse in the face and kicked his knee. With a yelp of pain, Jesse crumbled to the ground as Hanzo pushed his foot into Jesse's chest, pinning him down against the wall. "Fine then, you want to piss? Fucking piss, you disgusting slob." As Jesse was still reeling in pain, Hanzo moved his foot down to press into Jesse's gut.

The pressure was too much, and before Jesse could even try to control his bladder, he was wetting himself. Piss trickled out of his soft cock but before he knew it, it was flowing heavy. The golden liquid coated what little fabric there was of the bottom half of the yukata before flowing down his thighs and onto the ground. Jesse's cheeks were a deep red, moaning as Hanzo pressed his foot harder into his paunch, making him piss himself.

Hanzo scoffed, "pathetic," as he wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell. Genji giggled and watched on while sipping his tea. He reached down and palmed himself through his clothing. Jesse could barely bring himself to look up at their smug faces. But as he looked anywhere else, he realized that people were walking by, standing at vending machines, all of them paying witness to his humiliation, the stream of gold liquid defiling his body and the public space. There was so much of it, the puddle beneath him overflowing and creating rivers down the street.

With a disgusted noise, Hanzo moved his foot off of Jesse’s thick gut, socked toe moving the soiled fabric aside to reveal Jesse’s small cock. “Filthy American. You’re still leaking, that tiny thing produces so much.” With a groan, Jesse moved his hands to cover his face. Those mocking words shouldn’t be doing anything to him, he should be tougher than this, but his still pissing cock twitched with interest. As the remaining contents of his bladder trickled out, his small cock was filling with arousal, fabric quickly cooling and clinging to his thighs in ways he didn’t want to admit turned him on. Hanzo tsked, “uncover your face, it’s rude.” Jesse had no resistance left in him as Hanzo yanked his hands away from his hot cheeks.

He hesitated, but Jesse finally looked up, shocked to find Genji had pulled his own cock out and was stroking himself, turned on by the public display of perversion. “Big brother, can I use the bathroom, too?”

Hanzo seemed to debate the thought before stepping away. “Go ahead. Might as well make use of him while he’s already used himself.”

Jesse was confused at what Hanzo meant, but then Genji was looming over him. Genji angled his hard dick down at Jesse and bit his lip. It started as a trickle, but then his stream strengthened as his urine splashed Jesse’s hairy chest and poured down his front. Jesse recoiled, but he knew he couldn’t move. He was already vulnerable and Hanzo could do far worse to him if he rebelled. Instead he just griped at the ruined silk of his kimono, his tiny cock betraying his emotions as it twitched. Genji chuckled and angled his cock up to Jesse’s face. Jesse had to close his eyes, sputtering indignantly as piss struck his cheek. “Open up, it tastes just like the beer you were drinking earlier,” Genji taunted.

Hanzo let out a bemused laughter as Jesse did as the younger sibling said. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, puckering at the acrid taste that invaded his mouth and coated his tongue. Jesse whined, wet cock kicking up precum. He wanted it to be over, but his body had other ideas. He let Genji use his mouth, even letting the younger man push his large cock into his piss filled mouth and fuck his tongue. Jesse couldn’t even feel Genji cum, barely able to taste the bitter seed that joined the urine. When Genji pulled away, Hanzo ordered Jesse, “swallow.”

With a full-body shudder, Jesse closed his mouth and gulped down the fluids. He was drenched, disgusted and defiled, and it felt like the whole world was paying witness to his debauchery. He was in public, the silk outfit that barely covered him soaked and clinging to his skin, small dick quivering with the need to come, and a belly full of piss and cum. He wanted to die when Hanzo started to walk away. “Let’s go home.” Genji stuffed himself away and took a sip of his tea as he followed, leaving Jesse to pick himself up with shivering, wet legs. He had a long walk back to the estate, the musty stench of pee and a hard on impossible to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a series, because clearly I cannot stop my nasty self.  
> Let me know in the comments or on tumblr (torrinidae.tumblr.com) if you want to see more of this and/or what you want to see of Bodyguard!Jesse!


End file.
